jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. That's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Click on the Leave message button at the top to start a new message for me. Reply K. If you want to be my assistant (means you gain sysop powers), tell me and i'll be happy to give you the powers because that position happens to be open. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well done on the new wordmark. Seeing that no-one really reigns here, I decided to move it as the new wordmark. Is that okay? P.S. I am going to give you sysop powers now. Hold on... Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category Hey RRabbit42. I created a wiki and I would like to know how to create a category. Travisplatypus 00:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : When you're editing a page, you would type the following on it: Category:XYZ : You replace the "XYZ" with whatever category name you want to use, like Category:Animals. After you save the page, the category list will appear at the bottom. Click on the category you just added and then you can add a description of what that category is for. You could also add a category to a category page, but you have to make sure it's what you want, because by doing that, you are saying, "everything in this category is also a part of this other category". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry that I forgot to state that you were a sysop here as well. You just aren't here much and that is how I forgot... Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : Not a problem. There's a couple other wikis that keep me busy, but I do try to check what goes on here at least once a day. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey RRabbit42... Dear RRabbit42 Hey RRabbit42 ive been contributing to the wiki a lot and wanted to know if you could promote me into an admin? Sincerely, Pjj212 21:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) : That can only be done by a bureaucrat. You can see the current list . Conker's Bad Fur Day is the most active bureaucrat right now, so you might ask him. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:34, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Links How can I add a link to a character's page Mariafbv 17:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : Put the page name inside a pair of brackets, like this: Goddard : Sorry for the late reply. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Videos I just did these videos cause the other videos just don't see it. — 02:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : Not sure what this is about since this person only made one edit on that date. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Help if you can Hey, if your an admin can you delete a page for me on this wiki? I made a mistake on Mrs. Folfax page putting a category as a "Male" and I want it to be deleted so I or you can recreated because you can't delete a category. Tempy2 23:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : In this case, all you needed to do was re-edit the page to delete the category you didn't want. Adding a category to a page is different than creating the category page itself. The first is somethat anyone can fix. The second is what does take an admin to fix. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you so much :D Tempy2 05:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism May i STRONGLY suggest this wiki be editable only by members? theres so much vandalism.... —Rasengan0 00:14, September 7, 2012‎ (UTC) : Other than the anonymous user who seems to have a thing for the name Brenda, there doesn't seem to be an unusual amount of vandalism going on. I'll get those edits fixed. : While requiring people to have an account seems like a good way of cutting back on vandalism, it has two problems. First, people who don't want to get an account (or maybe can't, if they are too young to sign up) will not be able to edit. Second, people who want to vandalize won't let needing an account stop them from vandalizing. I had proposed this on a different wiki about 2 years ago. While we were talking about it, an anonymous user who had been blocked was able to create an account and went right back to vandalizing. : If you run into more problems that you need help fixing, let me know. Just keep in mind that not all problems are vandalism. Sometimes they're just a poor edit that might have been made by a new person or someone who doesn't know better. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:07, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Planet Sheen episodes Do you know if there will be new Planet Sheen episodes in 2013.I thought it ended in "MiSheen Impossible."User:Cletusbot001etu 2-1-13 11:54 P.M